


Setting The Stage

by Ryoko21



Series: Recorded Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cameras, Enemas, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic, Pornography, Sex Toys, Urination, Voyeurism, mentions of abuse, sex industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex never would have been in that part of town if he hadn’t been in dire straights. Never mind that the building looked clean or that the street wasn’t quite so dangerous-looking; he never would have been brave enough to get to this side of the river if he hadn’t needed money so very badly.<br/>But he did need money very badly. So badly, in fact, that if he didn’t get the money by tomorrow he would not only be homeless with only the clothes on his back, but probably still up to his ears in debt."</p><p> </p><p>Lex is struggling to survive, and turns to pornography to make ends meet. But will he find love in front of the camera too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Lex neverwould have been in that part of town if he hadn’t been in dire straights. Never mind that the building looked clean or that the street wasn’t quite so dangerous-looking; he never would have been brave enough to get to this side of the river if he hadn’t needed money so very badly.

            But he did need money very badly. So badly, in fact, that if he didn’t get the money by tomorrow he would not only be homeless with only the clothes on his back, but probably still up to his ears in debt.

            Lex chewed on a fingernail as he stared at the small, non-descript tan building in front of him. The wind blew and he pulled his thread-bare jacket tighter around his shoulders. It didn’t do much to protect him anymore, but none of the charities ever seemed to have anything small enough for him with long enough arms. Lex was, after all, unusually slim for a male, with a lanky frame and long, slender limbs.

            Limbs that had just kept getting slimmer in the last six months since his mother had died. She had been an orphan from a string of foster homes before she had met and married his father, who had been in the care of an elderly aunt from a young age. It seemed that whatever curse had been upon them had also befallen their son, and his father had died shortly after his birth while his mother had struggled to make ends meet until she had finally succumbed to a lingering illness not long after Lex graduated from high school. She had desperately wanted to see her son go on to college, but between having to support himself and the mountain of bills piling up it seemed that the opportunity had passed Lex by.

            Lex shivered again and finally found the courage to reach for the door. As he stepped forward he caught his reflection in one of the darkened windows, shaking his head at how messy he looked. Between the baggy, worn clothes and the leanness of his frame, he could have been any runaway or drifter. His unusually light blonde hair peaked out in wisps from under his customary hat, this time a snow cap, pulled down well over his ears to protect from the cold and to cover all the traces of his shaggy hair. With his light blue eyes and pale skin, Lex had always been self-conscious of the way he looked, especially with living in an area full of people with brown hair and green or brown eyes. With his slight stature and tendency to be clumsy anyway, Lex had always gone out of the way not to attract attention to his strange features.

            Oddly enough, it was those same features that had gotten him this job in the first place. A friend who knew how desperate Lex was becoming for money had suggested, half-jokingly, that the porn companies on the other side of town paid pretty well and didn’t ask questions. Lex had been horrified, mainly because he had never liked having people stare at him and also because he knew he was to shy to ever consider such a thing.

            But desperation was a good motivator. Over the last month, pulling down two jobs and eating only to keep from fainting, Lex still hadn’t been able to keep up with all the bills. It seemed that the only options left were pornography, prostitution, or selling organs. Lex decided quickly that the first seemed like the safest bet and set up an interview with WantonHope.com, a pornographic website catering to homosexual viewers. Lex didn’t really have enough experience to know if he was attracted to men or women, with only a few short, unfulfilling relationships in high school and none since, and the homosexual websites paid better. WantonHope didn’t pay quite as well as some of the others, but Lex decided to try it because it actually had a screening process for its models, unlike the other companies who would simply take anyone who walked in off of the street. WantonHope also seemed more discrete, which made Lex feel a little more comfortable about what he was going to do.

            The interview for WantonHope had been in the same tan building he was standing in front of now. He remembered the room he’d been led to the office of WantonHope’s owner and produce. The room had been small but cozy, with dark, neutral colors and a definite masculine presence to the atmosphere. There was only a desk, book case, and a few chairs in the room, but the presence of the room’s sole occupant had more than made up for the lack of furniture. The man had dark brown hair, almost to the point of black, and smoldering gray eyes. He had a strong jaw and a serious face, but his eyes seemed friendly, if not inviting. His shoulders were broad and when he stood to shake hands he almost towered over Lex. He introduced himself as Dante Williams, founder and director of WantonHope Productions.

            “Please, have a seat,” Dante said, motioning to the chairs as he sat behind the desk. “There are a few forms I need you to fill out,” he said, handing a clipboard and a pen to Lex. It had taken Lex the better part of a half an hour to fill out the form, which included the basic work questions along with family health histories, sexual safety instructions, and three pages of confidentiality contracts and agreements. By the time Lex finished, he was even more nervous than when he started.

            “We can get down to business if you’re finished,” Dante said, his calm, strong voice banishing a little of Lex’s nervousness until he said, “Please remove your clothes.”

            “W-what?” Lex had asked, his hand coming up to clutch the neck of his shirt.

            “I can’t very well see if we have a place for you if I don’t know what I’m working with,” Dante had said, a small smirk playing on his lips. “If you want this job, you’ll need to have no qualms about being naked in front of others.”

            It had made sense to Lex, who quickly stood and shed his clothes with shaking fingers. When all his clothes were on the floor, Dante rose and came around the desk, circling Lex like a ravenous wolf. Lex had felt like cowering, but managed to give in only to the temptation to wrap his arms around himself. He flinched hard when Dante had pulled the cap off his head and tossed it on the floor, but otherwise remained still.

            “I think I’ll call you Ice,” Dante had said, rubbing his chin appreciatively. It wasn’t often that such a slim, beautiful bottom came waltzing into his office.

            “B-but my name is Alex. Lex for short,” Lex had protested.

            “Of course it is, but you won’t want anyone to call you that on film, would you? It’s our standard policy to give all our performers stage names, so there’s less chance they’ll be recognized. You can also choose whether to tell your castmates your real name or simply give them your stage name.”

            Lex took this in and nodded appreciatively. He really hoped no one he knew found out about this, and the stage name made him feel better. Lex was about to thank Dante for this when the taller man stepped in front of Lex and palmed his groin.

            Lex gasped and choked, going rigid as he stepped away from Dante. Dante’s arm snaked around Lex’s waist, pulling Lex back toward him until Lex’s head was resting against his chest, and continued to stroke Lex’s cock. In a moment, Lex moaned and hid his face in Dante’s shirt as his cock began to swell under the ministrations. Dante grinned at the little one’s responsiveness. He would be a good asset to the company, and brilliant to watch in the throws of his first orgasm. Dante had no doubts that this one was a virgin and was already coming up with ideas for his first experience. The combination of innocence and inexperience was simply enthralling and Dante couldn’t wait to get him on stage.

            Lex panted as Dante continued to stroke his cock, which hardened quickly in the larger man’s hand. Dante smiled, noting good length and even better reaction time, before releasing the member and stepping away.

            Lex stumbled, blinking rapidly as he came back to himself with a shock. As he realized how intimately he had just been touched, a blush crept from his cheeks, down his neck, all the way to his shoulders. Dante watched in pleased fascination as it spread, noticing how the blush moved slowly and deliberately, like a fire. The perfectly pale skin remained flawless even with the blush, allowing no blotches or spots to mar its perfection.

            “Your proportions are good and your reactions are flawless. All that remains is the urine sample and the interview will be complete,” Dante said, pulling a plastic sample cup from one of the desk drawers and tossing it at Lex. Lex jumped as he caught it, fumbled a bit, but managed to hang on to the cup even while staring at it as though he had no idea what it was for.

            “U-urine sample?” Lex gasped, completely off-balance.

            “We do a drug screening on all new actors. It’s company policy. Also, you will have to submit to a quick blood test before every scene, to check for any sexually transmitted diseases. We don’t use condoms in our videos, so we must be certain that all our actors are safe. Surely you can understand the need for such precautions?” Dante said, enjoying the confused innocence on Lex’s face.

            “Ah- yes,” Lex said, glancing around for a bathroom. “If you could just tell me where the restrooms are…”

            “The task must be completed in front of management, to assure that the urine is not contaminated,” Dante said.

            “W-what?” Lex asked, finally starting to wonder if it was all just a bad dream. Dante tilted his head and smiled reassuringly, seeing how upset the blonde was starting to get, and decided to speak more plainly.

            “Unless someone watches, there’s no way to guarantee we are actually getting a sample from you. Our operation pays well and often attracts people who need quick cash for another hit, so we have to be very careful about this. Drug addicts are unpredictable and pose a danger to their castmates, especially with how much you will rely on each other during a scene. I’m sorry you’re uncomfortable, but if you can’t pee in front of a director you aren’t going to be able to have sex in front of a camera man.”

            “I-I know. I… I’m okay,” he said, taking the lid off the cup and positioning himself. As Lex filled the cup, Dante watched the blush on his face darken and spread down his abdomen, slowly deepening until he finished and put the lid on the cup. Setting it on the desk, Lex was still unable to look Dante in the face.

            “That’s all, then,” Dante said professionally, sliding Lex’s papers into his desk. “You can put your clothes back on. Come here again by eleven on Friday night and we’ll begin to show you want you need to do,” Dante said as Lex hurried to get his clothes on. “And, if you don’t mind my asking, why did you decide to take this job?”

            “It pays the best,” Lex replied, shoving his hat back over his head.

            “No, I mean what do you need the money for? You’re obviously body-shy, so I was wondering what would prompt you to get into this industry.”

            “M-my mother died several months ago and I’ve been trying to live on my own and pay off our debt since then, but it hasn’t been going well. I-if I don’t start making some money soon, I’ll be selling sex somewhere anyway,” Lex replied wearily, feeling tired and confused and frightened.

            “I’m sorry for your loss,” Dante said earnestly, rising to show Lex out. “And I hope your luck changes. If not, though, and if you still have the guts for it, come by on Friday and we’ll help you out,” Dante said as Lex turned to leave the room.

            “Goodbye,” Lex said, almost scrambling out the door.

            “See you Friday,” Dante replied, uncertain if he would ever see the boy again, and unsure if he really wanted to, given the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

            But Lex was, as it turned out, the first of three boys Dante was waiting for to arrive on Friday. Seated behind the large, oak reception desk, Dante was able to see the way Lex nervously glanced around the small room before finding him and relaxing slightly. Dante gave Lex a friendly smile as he entered the lobby, excited by the prospect of working with the beautiful youth.

            “I see you’ve managed to brave the studio again,” Dante said in greeting as Lex approached.

            “Y-yes,” Lex replied nervously.

            “Take off your coat and have a seat. The others should be here shortly,” Dante said, turning his attention back to some paperwork that needed his attention.

            The other two arrived within fifteen minutes; a dark-haired boy in his mid-20s who looked exhausted despite the make-up he’d tried to cover it with and a red-head in his early 20s who hurried in and said a cheerful hello before grabbing a seat and biting his nails with nervous energy. Once they had all arrived, Dante rose and came around the desk to stand in front of them.

            “As I’m sure you all remember, my name is Dante Williams. I’m co-owner of WantonHope.com, a site that caters to the sexual desires of homosexual males. We currently feature sections for literature, reviews of products, and even some games, but our largest section is pornographic videos. You are all here to be actors in these videos. If you are not comfortable with your sexuality or you don’t think you will be able to have sex with another male, please leave now,” Dante said, looking seriously at each boy. They each nodded their heads, still looking frightened and, in the case of the dark-haired boy, nearly miserable.

“As you’ve all noticed, we don’t take walk-ins in this establishment. We are looking for trained performers, so you have each been selected because you need more than some quick cash. When we train you, it will be with the intent of having you with us for a significant amount of time, hopefully a year or more. Because many applicants can’t handle the stress of filming, we always train newcomers in threes in case we lose any, and also so that you can rely on each other for advice and support. We will be training you three as bottoms, and if you stay long enough you could graduate to tops, but since we are always in need of bottoms and because it is much more difficult to allow yourself to be taken than to take, we only hire applicants as bottoms. Please understand that this process will probably not be easy for you, however you are under no contract and can leave at any point during the filming. Once the scene has been filmed you will receive your checks, and all rights to the film belong to the company once you have cashed them. Does everyone understand?” Dante asked, and again received a series of nods.

            “Alright, then lets get this show on the road,” he said clapping his hands. “You all know that the door behind me is my office, you’ll probably only need to go in there to pick up your checks. The door directly in front there is the main hall. That’s where the stage is and also the entrances to the dressing room and the lounge for between takes. Feel free to go in there and relax if you get a free moment. The next step is going to be stage names. Now, you are perfectly free to give your legal name if you want to, but you can also retain your anonymity by using only your stage name. You,” he said, pointing to the dark haired boy, “will be Twilight. Your character is mysterious and exotic. You have strong feelings and love deeply. You have a tendency toward possessiveness. Men can have your body, but they have to earn your heart.” Twilight nodded, even though he didn’t feel very mysterious or alluring at the time. Still, he kind of liked the name, and he thought the director had been pretty close with his tendency of loving deeply. Too deeply, perhaps.

            “You,” Dante said, turning to the redhead, “will be Imp. You love to have fun and see life as a game. Sex is something done for amusement and because it feels good, so you like to take on a lot of lovers. You tend to like strong lovers who challenge you and won’t let you push them around,” Dante said, and Imp was surprised at how much of Dante’s characterization rang true for him, especially the part about liking strong men.

            “And you,” he said, finally turning to Lex, “will be Ice. You seem reserved at first and unwilling to interact with others, but you’re actually just painfully shy and nervous. You want a gentle lover but one strong enough to make you feel safe and fun enough to keep you happy. You’re uncertain at the best of times, but you can be extremely attentive and devoted to your lover,” Dante said, and Lex had to wonder if the character was written for him or about him.

            “These will be the only characters you will play,” Dante continued as he opened the door to the stage and admitted two men, one of medium height with short, spiked, blonde hair and several tattoos, the other taller with broad shoulders, thick muscles, and tousled brown hair. “I will put you with different people and in different situations, but it will always be as these characters. You will also be partnered with a top for the first few months you’re here. The top will help you get ready for shoots as well as teaching you about the trade and giving you general advice. Twilight will be with Ace,” Dante said, pointing to the blonde, “who plays a streetwise thug with an attitude and an attraction to hot men. Imp will pair with Bear,” Dante said, nodding toward the other man’s imposing figure, “Bear is a strong fighter with a big heart, who should be able to keep you in line. And Ice will be partnered with Sparks who… where the hell is Sparks?” Dante wondered, glancing at the other two men.

            “He got held up at work,” Ace said, “He said he’d be running late.”

            “Damnit, he knows better than that on a night we’ve got amateurs,” Dante growled, shaking his head. “I’ll partner with Ice until Sparks gets here. You’ll usually be working with the punk and our resident brat. Oh, and he plays a smart-ass, too,” Dante huffed, making Ace and Bear chuckle.

            “You’ll find that either you become your character or your character starts to become you,” Bear said, putting a hand on Imp’s shoulder. “If you come this way, we’ll show you how to get cleaned and prepared for a shoot.”

            They had to walk through the large studio room to get to the changing rooms. Lex was a little surprised at how professional the whole thing looked, with all the cameras and lights. The only thing that looked strange was the raised platform and mattress covered in dark blue sheets at the heart of it all. But the group walked right past that and into a locker room behind a small, blue door.

            Inside was something that looked like a fairly standard locker room. There were lockers and benches on one side of a low wall, and a group shower on the other. The only thing that was different from most locker rooms was the small hallway leading off of the main room. Dante led the boys down the hall and stopped in front of the first of three small, curtained rooms.

            “This is where you can come to clean up before and after a shoot. You may have realized this already, but bottoms need a little extra cleaning, and these rooms are specifically for that.”

            “Is that why you have three of us starting?” Imp asked, interrupting Dante.

            “No, but it’s the reason we’ll only take on three new bottoms at one time,” Dante said with a smile. “Now, you’ll each accompany your top into the room and he will show you how to do this. Your top will help you the first couple times to make sure you do it right and also to make sure you don’t hurt yourselves. After a couple of weeks you should be able to do this on your own. The curtains to these rooms are heavy enough to give you some privacy and block some sound, but having it curtained means someone will be able to hear you if you hurt yourself accidentally. Now, let’s get to work,” Dante said, smiling as he motioned for Lex to precede him into the room. Lex nodded and entered as Imp and Twilight followed Bear and Ace into the two other rooms.

            The room inside looked like a large shower stall, but only had one showerhead coming from the front wall. The back section was taken up with a sturdy-looking table that had metal legs bolted to the ground and a thick, textured plastic top. There was a bench and a tall cabinet, as well as the curtained toilet stall in the back of the room.

            “Take off your clothes and put them on the bench,” Dante instructed, pulling a hose from the cupboard and attaching it to a nozzle on the wall near the table. “You can put them on the bench to keep them dry, but don’t forget to put them in a locker before you head to the stage. You wouldn’t want to go home soaking wet if someone else comes in here and knocks them on the floor.”

            With that said, Dante turned and began searching through the cabinet, giving Lex a much needed sense of privacy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Lex quickly removed his clothes and folded them neatly on the bench. When he turned, Dante had just finished removing a terrycloth robe and a pair of latex gloves from the cabinet. Dante smiled encouragingly as he met Lex’s nervous eyes.

            “Hop up on the table,” Dante instructed, and Lex shakily managed to hoist himself onto the table. The sound of plastic snapping against flesh as Dante donned the gloves made Lex wince. “Lay back and put your knees up,” Dante instructed gently. Lex again obeyed, feeling his hands begin to shake as he contemplated what was about to happen.

            But Dante didn’t touch him right away. Instead, he came to the head of the bed and put a hand on Lex’s shoulder.

            “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want, right?” Dante asked, his voice concerned. “Your hands are shaking. If you’re this frightened, maybe you should stop.”

            “N-no,” Lex protested, shaking his head. If he stopped now, he’d be homeless before the weekend was over. “I-I’m not, I just… this is all so strange.”

            “It can feel a little overwhelming at first,” Dante said. “but everything we’re doing is to make the shoot run smoothly and to make things easier for you. You may not have thought much about this, but not many people like seeing scat. If you aren’t cleaned properly, it can ruin a whole shoot. Beyond that, you need to learn to lubricate yourself properly, because your partner usually won’t be able to do that on camera. If you want to continue with this, I’m going to have to touch your ass. Lots of people are probably going to have to touch your ass, and you’re going to have to calm down about it, okay?” Dante asked, softly but firmly. Lex nodded, and Dante moved to the other end of the table. “Spread your knees,” he instructed.

            Lex complied, feeling Dante’s hands drift down his thighs to gently cup and spread his bottom. A finger delved between the spread cheeks and prodded at the tightly clenched opening, making it spasm in surprise. Dante pulled back and lubed his finger, then reached between Lex’s legs again and gently pressed the tip of one finger inside. Lex wriggled at the new sensations the finger was causing. It was certainly unpleasant, he thought, but not painful and… kind of strangely erotic. Maybe if it weren’t so strange, it would be kind of good.

            Then Lex sighed, because he knew it was probably going to stop being strange eventually, and he had plenty of time to get used to it. The bills just kept coming, with no sign of slowing. Lex needed this job, needed to keep this job, no matter what.

            Dante reached his knuckle and stopped, letting Lex get used to the feeling of having one whole digit inside of him before he pulled it out and then pressed it back in. Lex gasped, squirming a little more as Dante continued to finger him. Of course, Dante knew that he was far too low for the prostrate, but it was good to get Lex a little used to having the feeling of something screwing him before he went on stage for the first time. It would relax him a little about the process, which he was already so nervous about.

            After a moment, Dante removed his finger. He didn’t want Lex to get so used to the sensation that he could lay there apathetically during the film, which some amateurs were known to do. The soft, unconscious moan that Lex made as the finger was removed, however, told Dante that Lex was almost certainly not going to apathetic about the sex.

            “Alright,” Dante said, lifting the length of hose, “Now this next portion deals with…”

            They were interrupted by a sharp, short scream from nearby, and Dante had dashed out of the room before Lex could even get up to follow. In the stall next to theirs, Ace was looking at his glove-covered hands in shock; the fingers of his left hand were smeared with blood. Twilight was backed against the table, a small trail of blood running down his thighs, tears streaming down his face, and his mouth working like he wanted to say something but was completely unable.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Dante demanded, entering the room with Bear right on his heals and the two bottoms, covered in haphazardly tied robes, peering through the doorway.

            “I don’t goddamn know!” Ace snarled. “First he doesn’t want to let me touch him, then I put one finger in him and he starts bleeding like a stuck pig! I swear, I was as gentle as I damn-well could be!”

            “It wasn’t his fault!” Twilight sobbed, finally finding his voice. “It wasn’t him! Please, you have to believe me! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Twilight screamed, then dissolved into hysterical sobbing.

            “Alright, alright, calm down,” Dante said, moving past Ace and Twilight to the cabinet in the back. “I know Ace wouldn’t hurt you. I wouldn’t have paired him with you if I’d had any doubts. Now, I want you to lean over that table and let me have a look at the damage you’ve got,” Dante said, stripping off his old gloves and donning a fresh pair, then taking out a rag and wetting it from the shower. Twilight nodded miserably and leaned over the table, hiding his face in his arms and spreading his legs to give Dante easier access. Dante stepped up behind him and there were a few quiet minutes as Dante cleaned the area and assessed the damage.

            “Well, it doesn’t seem like there’s any serious damage,” Dante said, stepping back and taking off the gloves. “You’re torn, but isn’t enough for stitches and there isn’t any internal damage. I can give you some cream to keep it from getting infected. I have to commend you on your skill with make-up,” Dante said, his voice flat and sounding anything but complimentary as he nodded toward Twilight’s bruise-covered thighs. “No one ever would have noticed those bruises if it weren’t for the blood. I’ll assume they’re from the boyfriend you told me you were leaving?” Dante asked. Twilight nodded.

            “He heard that I wanted to leave him and… he got really upset,” Twilight said, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

            “You should have him arrested,” Dante said evenly.

            “I don’t want to make trouble,” Twilight replied in a small voice.

            “It seems you’ve already got trouble,” Dante concluded, then changed the subject. “You should be healed in about a week. I wouldn’t recommend any sexual activity until then. Come back next Friday and we’ll try again,” Dante said dismissively.

            “No, please!” Twilight gasped, his eyes going wide with fear. “I need this job! Please!”

            “I’m sorry,” Dante said sternly, “but there’s no way we can use you with those wounds. We’ve got a strict policy against blood.”

            “Please,” Twilight begged, crying again. “He doesn’t know I’m here. I snuck out after he went to work. I… I don’t have anything but these clothes. If I don’t get this job, I’ll have to go back to him. I don’t… I can’t…”

            “Hey, it’s alright,” Bear soothed as Twilight began to hyperventilate, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Ace, can you switch subs with me?” he asked.

            “Sure thing,” Ace said, glancing at Imp, who was still peering in the doorway with Lex.

            “But… what…?” Twilight asked, still crying harshly.

            “What time does your boyfriend get home, little one? We’ll go get your stuff, and then you can stay with me until you’re better, alright?” Bear asked. Twilight glanced between Bear and Dante before his eyes settled hopefully on the latter.

            “Is it… Is it okay?” he asked, begging for reassurance that he would be safe.

            “As your boss,” Dante said seriously, “I must tell you that WantonHope is not liable for anything that happens outside of work hours,” he said, and Twilight’s face fell. “However, as a friend, I can tell you that I’ve known Bear since I started this business, and in those five years I’ve never seen him raise a hand or say an unkind thing to anyone. There isn’t anywhere you’ll be safer than with him,” Dante assured him.

            “Thank god,” Twilight said, crying again, although this time in relief as he buried his face and Bear’s shirt. Bear rubbed the smaller man’s back as he fished for something in his pocket and eventually tossed a ring of keys to Dante.

            “Let me borrow the Camero,” he said. “I know this little one wouldn’t be comfortable on my bike right now, and I need the trunk space for his stuff.”

            Dante nodded and tossed the keys back, then smiled as Bear led the dark-haired boy out. Dante couldn’t have come up with a better solution if he planned it. Twilight would be more than cared for by Bear, who was well experienced with lovers and would see his new affection well tended to. And Bear, for his part, would thrive like he always did when he found a new, inexperienced lover to take care of. And who knew? Maybe this one would turn out to be more than a passing fling. Maybe the two would really hit it off.

            With Twilight and Bear finally gone, Dante turned to the two remaining bottoms, hoping to return to the task at hand. Instead, he was met with two very upset boys who had pretty much forgotten where they were.

            “Are you sure he shouldn’t go to the hospital?”

            “Will he really be alright with that guy?”

            “Isn’t there something we can do about that boyfriend?”

            “What if the boyfriend finds them?”

            “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

            “We’ve done all we can. We can’t make him press charges against the boyfriend, and I’ve seen enough sex-related injuries to know that he doesn’t need a hospital as long as he takes care of himself,” Dante soothed calmly, aware that they boys were just worried and frightened by what they’d seen. Dante wasn’t terribly happy with the introduction they were getting to homosexual sex, but it would at least make them careful in the future. “Bear is an extremely kind, caring individual. He’ll take good care of Twilight.”

            “But what if the boyfriend finds them?” Imp asked, horrified that something like this could happen.

            “I said Bear was kind, not that he couldn’t fight. Bear worked as a bouncer at a club when I met him. Actually, when I met him I was asking if he knew anyone around that might be interested in acting for my company, and he told me flat out that he’d seen too many kids get hurt in porn to ever recommend a company he didn’t personally know, so I offered to hire him and he’s been with us ever since. Bear also has belts in several types of martial arts, so I have no doubt that he can defend Twilight from whatever his boyfriend might do.”

            “C-can he afford to just take him home like that?” Lex asked meekly. “I mean, he won’t… ask for favors?”

            “Don’t worry, he can afford to take home a stray once in a while. Bear’s pretty savvy in investments. He owns his own bar now, and just works here because he likes it. Now, could we get back to work? You both have shoots that should be starting in an hour,” Dante said, leading Lex back to his stall and letting Ace take over with Imp.

            Getting back on the table, Lex realized that he didn’t feel quite as nervous as he had before. Maybe it was realizing that Imp was going through the same thing only a few feet away, or maybe it was realizing that the man in front of him really knew what he was doing, but he was a lot less shaky this time as he climbed on the table and opened himself to Dante’s inspection.

            That is, until Dante inserted the small tube connected to the faucet on the wall into his rectum and allowed a slow trickle of water to enter him.

            Lex let out a startled squawk as he felt the felt the warm liquid enter him, flinching and trying to move away from the sensation. Dante grabbed his shoulder and held him firmly, though, making sure that the tube didn’t become dislodged.

            “Calm down, it’s just an enema,” Dante said, frowning at Lex’s squeamishness.

            “I’ve never… ah…” Lex said, squirming and blushing fiercely, and Dante reminded himself that the boy was a virgin of body and probably of brain, too, so this was all very strange for him, despite the fact that it was normal for Dante.

            “We have to clean your insides by filling them with water. Once you start to feel full, we’ll take the hose out and you can defecate in the bathroom.”

            “But I already feel full,” Lex protested. Dante rolled his eyes, before giving Lex a reassuring smile.

            “Give it another minute. You’ll see what I mean,” Dante said. Lex nodded and sat back to wait, trying to distract himself from the strange feeling. He started to count in his head, and before he reached thirty he began to feel that his insides were being stretch uncomfortably. Lex let out a frightened moan, and Dante quickly turned off the water before carefully removing the hose.

            “N-now what?” Lex asked breathlessly, his insides quivering with his every word.

            “Now you hobble into the bathroom and release,” Dante replied, helping Lex sit up and scoot off the table. “Do you need help?”

            “No!” Lex gasped, hurrying into the bathroom. “Just… no!’ he said again, throwing the curtain shut. Dante smiled. The boy was too innocent for words.

            Lex returned after several minutes, looking unsettled but not afraid, and hopped back onto to the table. Dante had him lean back and repeated the process, with the same results. On the third time, Dante let Lex insert the hose and start the water, which caused Lex to blush almost to the point of fainting. Having someone insert a tube into your ass was one thing, but having someone watch while you inserted a tube into your ass was an entirely different thing.

            “You’re actually doing very well,” Dante complimented as Lex hopped onto the table once again. “All we have left is to show you how to lubricate yourself and then a quick blood-test to make sure you’re healthy. Spread your legs,” Dante said, placing his hands on Lex’s knees and helping him to open his legs. As Dante lubed his fingers quickly, showing Lex the correct type and amount to use, he noticed how pretty Lex’s bud was, small and pink and nestled in his pale skin, it reminded Dante of a pink rose in the snow. As he gently placed a finger against the entrance, rubbing small circles and telling Lex to relax, then slowly inserted it inside, Dante felt the ironic heat of Lex’s body and wondered how something the looked so cool could feel so hot.

            “The most important thing you can remember is to relax. Whether you’re lubing yourself or accepting something inside, just remember to relax and bear down a little if you can. Your top will take care of everything else,” Dante assured, giving Lex another finger and beginning to gently thrust with them. Lex gasped then began to pant, his hips thrusting back against Dante’s fingers unconsciously. Dante raised an eyebrow that Lex was too busy to notice. Apparently, Lex was not only highly sensitive, but a born bottom as well.

            Dante didn’t give Lex too much time to become used to the sensations of his fingers, and after a quick lecture and demonstration of the proper motions to use to stretch his muscles, Dante pulled out his fingers, removed his gloves, and handed Lex a robe. Once Lex donned it, Dante led him into the hall, where they found Imp waiting for them, and the two were led to a bench and left to wait and watch while the preparations for the scene were completed. After a few minutes, a young intern with a shy smile came up to them and took a blood sample from each, which he quickly scanned and gave them the okay. Then there was nothing left to do but wait for the director to call one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

 

            But waiting, it seemed, was the hardest part of the job, and Lex found himself fidgeting as he watched the stage being set and the cameramen preparing. His knee began to bounce rapidly, and he made it stop only with the utmost concentration of his will. No amount of concentration would make his hands stop shaking, though, and he found himself staring at the floor dismally and worrying.

            It wasn’t until Lex felt a warm hand take his own that Lex remembered Imp was sitting next to him, and a glance at the other boy’s face revealed a friendly smile. Imp had reddish, cinnamon colored hair and bright green eyes. His skin was a warm, cream color with a few freckles dusting his nose and cheeks. His face had a slight smudge of dirt near his chin and seemed to be the kind of face that was perpetually dirty and in trouble for it. There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes, but it was currently overshadowed by sincere concern.

            “Are you alright?” he asked, lacing their fingers. Imp’s hands were warm and soft, while Lex’s were cold and calloused from hours of working janitorial and other manual labor jobs.

            “I-I’m alright,” Lex responded. “Just a little nervous.”

            “Damn terrified, from the looks of you,” Imp said. “You’ve never done anything like this either, then?”

            “I’ve never done anything like this,” Lex said with emphasis, wondering if Imp happened to have any… experiences in this field.

            “Well, it can’t be too much different from the normal stuff, just with the cameras and all,” Imp said, completely oblivious before pausing a moment and running Lex’s words back through his head. “What, when you say anything, what do you…?”

            “I’ve got scripts,” Ace said, walking up casually to the pair. “Hot off the press. Dante wants you and me to go look over our scene, get a plan for the skit,” he said, handing a few sheets of paper to Imp before handing a single sheet to Lex. “Dante said to look this over, but not to worry too much about it. You and Sparks will be going on first, but you’re pretty much just doing the horny boyfriend, nervous virgin routine. One guess to which one you’re playing,” Ace teased. Lex looked up and gave him a wan smile. “Anyway, Sparks should be here in a bit. Don’t worry too much until then,” Ace said, stepping back as Imp rose to follow him.

As Imp turned to go, though, Ace caught him by the wrist and turned him around, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. Startled, Imp froze as Ace quickly licked his thumb and wiped the smear of dirt from Imp’s chin before releasing him. Imp shivered at the contact, and felt strangely bereft with it gone. Ace seemed similarly affected, staring intently at Imp for several moments before they both shook themselves out of the trance. Ace was the first to come to his senses, and laughed.

“Sorry about that. Can’t have dirt like that on you, though. The stage lights turn it into bruises, and we wouldn’t want anyone thinkin’ I don’t treat you right, would we?”

“Uh… thanks,” Imp replied, still a little off-balance.

“Oh, it was my pleasure,” Ace replied suggestively, grinning as he took Imp by the arm and led him away.

Lex watched them go enviously, wondering when his own partner would arrive and if they would have such a strong connection. Lex doubted it. There were very few people who put him at ease.

“You’re not worrying yourself sick over here, are you?” Dante said, making Lex jump. Lex turned to him quickly, then smiled and relaxed.

“No, I’m trying to keep calm. I’m just…” he trailed, unsure of how much he should say.

“First-timers are always a little nervous, but it gets easier once you start.”

“Do you… Do you have many… first-timers?” Lex asked nervously. Dante smiled and sat down beside him.

“Not in the way you mean. I don’t think we’ve had a virgin here in years.”

“H-how did you know?” Lex asked, his eyes going wide with surprise, causing Dante to laugh out loud.

“It isn’t hard to guess. I think most of the people here probably have an inkling about it. Virgins are always a little frightened, and with all these lights and people you must be nearly terrified.”

“I just… don’t want to embarrass myself,” Lex admitted, staring intently at the floor. An affectionate smile still on his face, Dante reached over and cupped Lex’s cheek, turning him so that their eyes met.

“You are beautiful. You might make a mistake, or mess something up, but no one is going to make fun of you or think any less of you for it. The most important thing here is that you trust yourself, and trust your partner. This isn’t supposed to be painful or humiliating. If you get scared or something hurts, you need to tell your partner, okay? And, most importantly, if you want to stop at any time, all you need to do is say it, alright? No one will force you to do anything.”

Lex nodded, and Dante let his hand trail down to Lex’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance. Lex blushed at the warmth that gesture created in him, feeling it banish the chills of fear he’d been fighting since they’d left the dressing rooms.

“So who’s this scrumptious little tart?” someone asked from close by, causing Lex to jump and Dante to glare up at the speaker.

“This would be the boy you were supposed to meet half an hour ago,” Dante said, glaring at the unperturbed boy. Realizing that this must be the infamous Sparks, a man with whom he was going to be intimately associated with in under an hour, Lex looked closely at the taller man in front of them.

Sparks was cool. It was the first thing Lex realized, that from the cocky way he tilted his hips to the vibrant red stripes in his chin-length brown hair, Sparks radiated confidence. His face was slightly narrow, but more handsome for it, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw that made him look striking and refined. His skin was tanned and his body sleekly muscled, like a runner or a swimmer. His shirt was a bright blue and skintight, revealing washboard abs and unpierced nipples. Lex was a little surprised, considering that one ear and one eyebrow were pierced. The lips that smirked alluringly at Lex weren’t pierced either, so Lex hoped it was only the ear and the eyebrow. He’d hate to be surprised by a piercing… elsewhere. Spark’s jeans were loose and worn, hanging down at the hips to reveal a small, tantalizing hint of skin around his middle, just below the naval. The pants brushed the floor, but two white, worn sneakers peaked out from beneath them, and they completed the picture so meticulously that Lex had to wonder if they were really old shoes or if they had looked that way when he bought them. Regardless, Lex realized that the man in front him, like almost everything in this place, was completely outside of his realm of experience, and he had no idea how to react to his sudden entrance.

“Has he got a name yet?” Sparks asked, leaning close and raising his eyebrows (and thus the ring) appraisingly. Lex stared at the ring, which he now noticed was a simple loop of the same shade of red as his hair, and completely missed the question.

“Sparks,” Dante said, intervening as it became apparent that Lex was too fascinated by the ring to answer. “Let me introduce you to Ice. Ice, this is Sparks,” Dante said as hearing his stage-name brought Lex back. “Sparks will be showing you the ropes from here on.”

“Uh… Oh,” Lex said, suddenly realizing that this meant Dante would be leaving his position as Lex’s instructor. Lex was fairly certain he wasn’t comfortable with the replacement. “W-will you still be around?” he asked nervously, glancing between Dante and Sparks.

“Yes, I will be here in the capacity of director. Let me assure you, though, Sparks is perfectly capable of teaching you.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, champ. I’ll give you the princess package,” Sparks said, grinning and giving Lex a thumbs up. Sparks’ casual attitude didn’t reassure Lex, though, and actually made him slightly more nervous. If it wasn’t any big deal, why was he so scared of it? Lex couldn’t help thinking that he was going to mess everything up.

“Why don’t you go familiarize yourself with the set while I speak with Sparks,” Dante asked, rising and pointing Lex in the direction of the set. Lex rose reluctantly and moved in the direction of the small, apartment set that was tucked away in a corner of the large studio.

“Of all the days to be late, you had to pick today?” Dante snapped when Lex was out of earshot.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault! This whole bus of college boys pulled up and there was a sudden rush at the bar. We were swamped! And, anyway, it’s not like I missed the shoot.”

“That’s not the important element tonight, and you know it. You’re working with an amateur.”

            “Bleh,” Sparks replied, rolling his eyes, then grinning lustily down at Dante. “I’d much rather work with you,” he said, moving until their faces were only inches apart. Dante’s face remained impassive, with just a hint of annoyance showing in his eyes.

            “You and I both know why that won’t work. I don’t scene with employees.”

            “You used to,” Sparks huffed, backing up and crossing his arms moodily. “We used to be awesome together. Why can’t we do that again?”

            “Because,” Dante said, leveling a glare at Sparks, “that’s all you want. I’m not going to be just another good fuck for you again, and you’re not ready to get into a serious relationship. If that’s all you want, get one of the other guys to do it.”

            “’M tired of getting it in the ass,” Sparks snapped. “That’s why I’m doing this, remember?”

            “That had better not be the only reason. This isn’t a game, Sparks. Now, are you serious about tonight’s scene or not? Because you can’t go into this one half-assed.”

            “Why not?” Sparks pouted. “What’s so special about this guy?”

            “He’s a virgin.”

            “Really? No way! I didn’t know there were any of them left around here.”

            “He’s not from around here. As far as I can tell, he’s from the other side of the city. And he’s nervous as hell, so move slowly. You were supposed to be here earlier so he could get to know you, but I think he’s calmed down enough to handle it anyway. Just don’t rush him, and don’t get pushy.”

“You worry too much. I know what I’m doing,” Sparks said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Sparks,” Dante growled, but Sparks was already heading over to the set.

“I’m ready when you are, boss,” he called back over his shoulder.

The set consisted of a small kitchenette, a spacious living room, and a large bedroom, all surrounded by three walls. The kitchen had mahogany cupboards, a small table with four chairs, and a working sink, refrigerator, and oven. The living room held a simple recliner, an old TV set, a couch that could lay back into a bed, and an end table on either side of the couch. The bedroom simply held a large bed with navy blue dressings, a simple bedside stand with a lamp, and a single dresser.

Staring directly at it, Lex was amazed at how real it seemed. When he turned around, however, and saw all the cameras pointed toward it, he suddenly thought it seemed more like an ant farm or a fish bowl than an apartment. Thinking about being… intimate with someone in front of all those cameras made a shiver shoot up his spine.

“You cold already?” Sparks asked, dropping a hand casually on Lex’s shoulder. “And I haven’t even got you undressed yet,” Sparks teased.

“I guess I’m just nervous,” Lex replied.

“Don’t be nervous, champ,” Sparks said, grinning confidently. “You’re with the best in the biz.”

“I wouldn’t be so cocky, Sparks,” Dante said as he approached. “One of these new boys could steal your crown.”

“As if!”

“I don’t know, they’re all young and pretty cute,” Dante teased, giving Lex a conspirital wink that made him blush and smile.

“There’s something to be said for experience, though,” Sparks huffed.

“That’s only if your memory holds.”

“Oi! I’m younger than you!”

“And I’m retired. Maybe you should think about it, too.”

“You’re not retired, you just got damn lazy. C’mon, kid, let’s get to work,” he said.

            “Fine, fine. Run over to hair and make-up first.”

            “D’ we need costumes?” Sparks wondered.

            “No, you’re fine. I just want to wet down Ice’s hair a bit, make it look like just got out of the shower.”

            “Ah, the old ‘semi-steamed love’ routine, eh? Get ‘em while they’re still all slicked up from the shower?”

            “Please, you ‘get ‘em’ when they’re all slicked up from anything. Now go on, we’ve got a lot to do tonight. I’ve still got another scene to do after this.”

            “I thought you had two more?”

            “One scene had to be postponed.”

            “Ah. Well then, Ice, shall we?” Sparks said, and then led Ice away.

            Everything began happening in a blur for Ice. A very nice… person named Sheila washed his hair and did some very light make-up for him in a corner of the studio called the Salon. Then Sparks dragged him back across the studio, and he found himself sitting on the couch in the little apartment set. It wasn’t until Dante started talking about the scene again that he managed to regain any kind of focus.

            “This is a really simple scene. For most, you’ll just improv it. Ice and Sparks have been in a stable relationship for a while now, and Ice is finally ready to let Sparks take him. Ice, you’ll be waiting for Sparks to get home so you can give yourself to him. I’d like you to try to seduce him a little, but I know you’re nervous so just do what you can. The one thing I don’t want is for you to push it over the top and make it unbelievable. If you’re unsure of what to do, just let Sparks take the lead. He’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah, babe, I’ll take good c… Ouch! Oi, you can’t hit the star!”

“As I was saying,” Dante continued, ignoring Sparks. “I’d like you to start out here with a make-out session and some heavy petting, then move it into the bedroom for the final scene. Alright, then, any questions?”

“Yeah, could you get the hell out of here so I can get to work?”

“Ice, is there anything you’re unsure about?” Dante asked, once again ignoring Sparks. Ice simply shook his head, and Dante smiled at him.

“Alright then, we’ll get started. Now, remember, if you mess up it’s not a big deal, just keep going and we’ll edit the footage later. And, if you want to stop, all you have to do is say so. Now, let’s get moving before Sparks bursts a blood vessel, hm?”

            And that was how Lex, a shy boy who had never gone further than kissing anyone, found himself sitting on a couch in front of three cameras while dressed only in a bathrobe, waiting for a stunningly handsome man with red stripes in his hair and an undetermined number of piercings to knock on the fake door. And all this, Lex thought dizzily, was supposed to, under the watchful eyes of the intense and strangely enthralling director, become one coherent storyline in which Lex ultimately got his cherry popped in front of an audience of no less than twenty.

            Lex felt ill just thinking about it, and prayed he didn’t become sick in front of the camera.

            Three quick knocks sounded on the door, and Lex jumped nervously at how loud it sounded in the now-silent hall. Lex could feel all the eyes on him as he rose to open the door, still clutching his robe tightly closed with one hand while turning the knob with the other. Sparks was leaning casually on the doorframe, one arm braced at shoulder height, the other tucked into his pocket, and his legs nonchalantly crossed, one foot flat to support his weight and the other resting on just his toe. Lex felt a surge of panic as he wondered if he was supposed to strike poses as well.

            “You said to come over right after work, right babe?” Sparks said, a sultry smile growing on his lips. “Said you had something… important to give me?”

            “Oh! Um… Yes. P-please come in,” Lex said stumblingly, quickly moving aside so Sparks could saunter inside.

            “So what is it you wanted to give me?” Sparks asked once inside, turning to put Lex between him and the couch. “You know how anticipation just kills me.” Casually meandering without any perceived destination, Sparks began to walk forward, subtly herding Lex toward the couch. Watching from the sidelines, Dante smiled at how well Sparks was taking to this. He still worried about setting up such an inexperienced top with a virgin, but Sparks was doing well enough that Dante felt a little more optimistic about the chances of Lex not bolting from the set like a frightened rabbit.

            “I… Um-That is… I wanted…” Lex stuttered, too focused on trying to figure out what his lines should be to realize that he was being slowly backed up to the couch. His knees connected with the front of the couch, causing him to fall onto the cushions with a startled little, “Oof!” Before he’d even realized what had happened, Sparks was sliding down next to him, placing their thighs against each other and running his hands down Lex’s arm.

            “I have to guess, don’t I?”

            “Um… Yeah. Y-you have to guess it, or I won’t g-give it to you,” Lex said, hoping that Sparks would be bad enough at guessing games to give him a few moments to settle himself. Instead, Sparks smiled and leaned closer, until their lips were just millimeters apart.

            “Does it start with a kiss?” Sparks wondered huskily. Lex could only nod before Sparks’ lips bridge the gap between them and kissed him solidly.

            Kissing Sparks was not a wholly unpleasant experience, Lex realized and found himself a bit startled by the fact. Sparks’ lips were softer than he had imagined, and not as forceful. Even Sparks’ hand on the side of his face, which kept Lex from turning away from the camera, was not as awkward or restrictive as Lex had imagined. And if the feeling of another person’s tongue slipping into his mouth was a bit… strange, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Lex had anticipated. And having Sparks’ arms slipping around him, the feeling of being held by another person, was a relief that Lex hadn’t been expecting. Being on his own for so long, independent and alone, Lex hadn’t realized how much he had been craving intimacy. When Sparks pulled back from the kiss, trailing his kisses down Lex’s jaw, Lex let his hands come up and settle on Sparks’ shoulders. Lex let his eyes slip shut, enjoying closeness of the other man and the sensation of his hands running over Lex’s sensitive skin.

            Until, of course, Spark’s hands dipped to the edge of Lex’s robe and began to slip across his chest. Lex tensed, squeezing Sparks’ shoulders but managing not to jerk away.

“Do I get to… touch you?” Sparks whispered, loud enough for the audio to catch.

Sparks’ fingers, meanwhile, darted inside of Lex’s robe, skimmed across his chest, and flicked at his nipples before darting back out. Lex shivered, partially from the twinge of pleasure that came from having his nipples played with, and partially from the fact that he was now hyperaware of all of the eyes in the room. But Sparks, completely unconcerned with the watching crowd, merely pushed the robe off of Lex’s shoulders so that it pooled at his hips. Rising to his knees, Sparks pressed his forehead against Lex’s and leaned over him.

“Are you going to let me fuck you?” Sparks asked, then licked the shell of Lex’s ear.

Lex gasped and shot off of the couch, stumbled a few steps away from the couch before turning back to Sparks. In the director’s chair, Dante rose and started toward the stage before making himself stop. Lex hadn’t called for a stop and he hadn’t left the stage, so Dante forced himself to stop and wait to see what Lex would do.

“L-lets take this to the bedroom,” Lex said hesitantly. Sparks, shaking off his initial surprise at Lex’s move, rose slowly and approached Lex’s tense form. Wrapping an arm soothingly around the other man’s shoulders, Sparks began to gently steer Lex toward the bedroom.

“Sure thing, babe. Whatever you want,” he said soothingly.

The lighting inside the bedroom was slightly dimmer than the living room, although certainly not dim enough to lose any of the visual. Soft light spilled from two freestanding lamps on either side of the bed. Slowly, Sparks led Lex over to the bed and, instead of tossing him down as he would have liked to, pressed the boy to have a seat. Once Lex was sitting, Sparks knelt at his feet and began to kiss the insides of his knees, his thighs, and upwards, all along slowly pushing away his robe.

Lex had managed to calm down enough to accept these gestures, and was feeling a little silly about his earlier start. Of course he was going to let Sparks fuck him. That was kind of the entire point of the matter. And hearing it out loud shouldn’t have made him jump practically out of his skin.

But, for some reason, the thought of letting Sparks be inside him, in one of his most intimate places, was frightening. And, try as he might, Lex couldn’t shake that anxiety.

Sparks, however, was completely oblivious to the depth of Lex’s fear, and continued to treat him like a camera-shy amateur. As Sparks began kissing closer to the groin, he heard and ignored Lex’s sharp gasp. Amateurs being nervous about having sex with a stranger was nothing new on a set like this, and Sparks knew that the best way to deal with nervousness was to push forward until it disappeared, or the amateur got so caught up in the action that they ignored it. So, instead of backing off and giving Lex time to regroup, Sparks pushed Lex’s robe up and took the head of his dick into his mouth.

Lex gasped and tried to stand up. Luckily, Sparks was ready with a hand on either thigh, pinning Lex to the bed. As Sparks gently sucked on Lex’s head, Lex’s manhood began to swell in his mouth, and Lex’s struggles began to abate. Lex, meanwhile, was simply trying not to hyperventilate. He couldn’t deny that what Sparks was doing felt good, but he also couldn’t shake the sensation of eyes upon him. Still, as Sparks began taking more of his length into his mouth, Lex couldn’t help but close his eyes as he felt himself hardening. His hands, which had been clutching the bed-sheets in a deathly grip, now moved hesitantly to Sparks’ shoulders. Sparks smiled and continued sucking, then began slowly licking his way down Lex’s length and up his thighs, using one hand to stroke Lex while he held himself up with the other. When Sparks licked to Lex’s navel, he gently pressed Lex back to the bed, skimmed over his abs and began suckling on his nipples. Lex lay beneath him, letting out a gasp of pleasure when it became too much for him, but otherwise laying still. He shivered as Sparks licked up his neck and delicately licked the shell of his ear, but otherwise lay still and simply accepted what was being done to him, too overwhelmed to do more than that.

“Can I fuck you?” Sparks whispered loudly. Lex bit his lip anxiously, but nodded and complied when Sparks pressed him to flip over. Dante, still watching from the sidelines, frowned at Sparks continued tolerance of Lex’s passivity. Not only did it make for a significantly less interesting film, but it also kept Sparks from seeing just how nervous Lex still was. But, despite the urge to call a time out and coach the two, Dante knew that pulling back now would only make things worse. Better to let Sparks try to force his way through than to make Lex think he was doing something wrong.

Sparks had been well taught in preparation, both through experience and through tricks and tips given to him almost constantly by Dante. So Sparks knew to keep Lex occupied as the first digit entered by kissing his back and nipping at his thighs. He knew to hold still when Lex tensed up and hid his face in his arms, and only to begin moving once Lex had relaxed and lifted his face. He knew to exploit the prostrate as much as possible while stretching Lex, to keep him focused on the pleasure instead of the discomfort. And, during all this, he knew to keep his body out of the camera angle and his voice loud enough to be picked up on the mic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the last chapter for this section. If you like it, please leave me a comment on what you thought. I haven't done a whole lot of original fiction, so I could use some feedback. This was intended to be part of a series, but it hasn't really gained any momentum, so I'm not sure if there will be more parts. Thanks for reading!

It was a good twenty minutes before Sparks felt that Lex was fully stretched and the camera had taken enough footage of the preparation, and began moving to the next phase. Lex sighed in relief as the fingers were removed, even though he knew they were going to be replaced by something bigger. What Sparks had been doing hadn’t quite been painful, but it had been uncomfortable enough that Lex was worried about the next phase. Sparks had been good with his prostrate, Lex had to admit, a part of his anatomy that Lex was extremely interested in becoming more familiar with, but even that wasn’t enough to shake his anxiety. And with Sparks still pushing to go forward, Lex just couldn’t get his head around what was happening. But, without any other real options, Lex knew he didn’t have the luxury of calling for a time out.

Sparks climbed up behind Lex, positioning himself and Lex so that one camera could catch their faces and one could catch his thrust into the smaller man. Using one hand to cup Lex’s face and keep it toward the camera, Sparks used the other to brace himself as he began to enter Lex. Lex bit his lip at the discomfort, but fisted his hands in the sheets and tried to suffer through.

Which is, of course, when everything went to hell. Determined to get through the ordeal, Lex said nothing as the discomfort turned to actual pain. Unaware of Lex’s state, Sparks continued to press forward, forcing the stretched muscles to spread wider. Just as Sparks gave a strong thrust to press his crown inside, Lex tensed with the pain, causing a spasm to run up his spine. Lex yelped and jerked, flailing in an attempt to get away from the man on top of him, and connected his elbow directly with Sparks’ nose.

Only seventeen individual lectures from Dante on how badly a bottom could get hurt if the top jerked out kept Sparks from yanking himself away from Lex as the smaller man clenched painfully tight around him and elbowed him in the face. And only the prospect of eight to ten more lectures on the subject kept him from pulling out as the blood started dripping down his face. And by that time Dante had sprinted to the set and was holding Sparks still with a firm hand on his lower back while already trying to calm Lex.

“Listen to me, Lex.”

“Get him out! Please! I’m sorry, but please please get him out!”

“Listen close, Lex. You have to relax before Sparks can pull out. If he pulls out right now he’s really going to hurt you, understand? I know this hurts, but you have to relax, alright? I want you to take a deep breath, lay back down, and focus on relaxing your muscles,” Dante soothed, pressing Lex back to the mattress. Lex took a deep, unsteady breath and tried to relax, but found it difficult with Sparks still on top and inside of him. Eventually, though, Sparks began to pull out.

“Not too fast,” Dante cautioned.

“I know!” Sparks snapped, blood from his nose starting to trickle onto Lex’s back as he gently eased himself out of the other man. Lex moaned as Sparks’ crown left his body, sagging against the bed when it was totally free and hiding his face in the pillows, totally humiliated. All he’d had to do was lay there, and he even managed to screw that up.

“Are you alright?” Dante asked.

“Oh, I’m just peachy!” Sparks snarled, holding his nose and tilting his head back.

“I wasn’t talking to you; you’ll be fine,” he said dismissively to Sparks, then turned his attention back to Lex. “Let me see what happened.”

“I’m fine,” Lex said, even as Dante gave him a quick exam. “I’m just stupid. God, I ruined the whole shoot, didn’t I?” he asked, nearly in tears.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dante soothed, running a hand down his back. “You messed up one scene. It’s no big deal. We’ll try again next week.”

“No!” Lex said, and there was such desperation in his voice that it made Dante stop. “Please, I’ll do better. I just… I need this job or I won’t have anywhere to go. Please, can’t we try again?”

It was against Dante’s better judgment to let the boy try again in the same night after such a strong reaction, but Lex looked so desperate that Dante couldn’t turn him away.

“Alright, but this time you have to make sure you’re up front with your partner. Hey Sparks! Take five and we’re gonna try again.”

“Uhh… Fuck you. Did you not see him just elbow me in the face? Have you looked at my nose?”

“Quit being such a pussy,” Dante shot back, annoyed. “It’s not even bleeding anymore. Besides, you wanted to be a top, you got it, and all that comes with it. You weren’t keeping an eye on your partner, you knew he was an amateur, and he freaked. Deal with it. Next time you’ll be more careful.”

“There’s not going to be a next time, asshole! I need this face!”

“If I remember correctly, there’s someone here who punched me in the face the first time we tried to have sex.”

“That was fucking different, asshole!”

“In what way?”

“In every way! Look, if you’re so worried about getting him on stage, you fuck him!”

There was silence in the hall. Dante was legendary in the film industry, both for his looks and his acting ability. But it had been over a year since he’d done any roles.

Dante looked down at the tear streaked face beside him and knew that he couldn’t send the boy out the door with this impression of the industry or he’d never see him again. And somehow, that felt… tragic.

“Fine, but we can’t use your footage so you’re not getting paid tonight.”

Sparks’ eyes bulged and he nearly chocked on his anger before flicking Dante off and storming out the door. Thank god, Dante thought, one less worry to deal with. Dante signed, regretting ever imagining that Sparks would have the maturity to be a top.

Dante took a deep breath to clear his head, then pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. The last thing he needed to be thinking about while he tried to seduce Alex was his annoyance with Sparks.

And that’s what it would be, he was certain, a seduction.

            Dante smiled gently, confidently at Lex, who wiped his eyes and tried to smile back. Where Sparks might know about camera angles and good shots, Dante’s experience had taught him that the very best of films just couldn’t be faked. For one night, for one hour of lust and love, Lex would become his lover. Dante knew that he wouldn’t simply be able to fuck the younger man; he would have to seduce him.

            “Are you ready for this?” Dante asked, knowing the other man would say yes regardless of how terrified he still was.

            “Yes,” came the expected response, and Dante judged by the amount of wavering in the soft voice that Lex had calmed down a little, but not entirely. Dante sat down beside him on the bed, noting the way Lex pulled the sheets on the bed protectively over his hips. Dante wondered for a moment if this one would be too shy even for him to handle, but then remembered how much he had reacted in the shower and cursed Sparks for putting the boy so ill at ease.

Lex took a deep breathe as Dante sat beside him, the man’s muscular form taking up a good portion of the large bed. Where Lex was small and lanky, Dante was tall and muscular. His broad shoulders were corded with muscle, and Lex wondered why such a handsome man would ever bother to take such an interest in him.

            “Take a deep breath, then, and we’re going to continue. I don’t have time to start this scene all over, so we’re going to have to ad-lib from here, all right?” Dante asked, and Lex nodded. Dante nodded to the cameraman who signaled for quiet on the set, and noticed distastefully that the new cameraman had once again shot absolutely every minute they were on the stage. His refusal to quit taping, yet again, was probably going to cause Dante a headache with his editing staff, but Dante put that fact out of his mind. He needed to focus on the scene, and hope his acting abilities weren’t too rusty.

            “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Dante asked Lex, falling into character.

            “I… Yes, I am,” Lex said nervously, pulling the sheet closer to his body unconsciously. If Dante hadn’t known that Lex really was a nervous virgin, he would have thought the boy’s acting abilities uncanny.

            “You know I would wait forever for you,” Dante said, reaching out to brush Lex’s hair behind his ears. “I care about you. I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for.”

            Lex’s breath hitched, and for a moment Dante thought the boy didn’t know how to respond.

            “It’s… I’m ready for this. I want this… I want to give you this. Please,” Lex said, reaching out and placing his hand on Dante’s chest, “make… make me yours.”

            Dante reached out to Lex then, and pulled him in close. Their bodies intertwined, and their lips met. Suddenly all of Lex’s nervousness fell away and he found himself latching on to Dante’s shoulders and meeting the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Dante. His body grew hot and he could feel his erection growing just as clearly as he could feel Dante’s erection pressed against his thigh.

            Dante panted as he separated from the kiss and was pleased to find Lex breathing heavily as well. As Dante began to kiss Lex’s throat, Lex threw his head back and moaned erotically. Dante turned his head so that the camera couldn’t catch his smile and congratulated himself on his own instincts. Lex was absolutely divine once he managed to get over his nervousness.

            And Lex was absolutely over his nervousness, Dante decided as the boy bucked his hips against Dante’s chest demandingly. Dante pressed Lex backwards to lie on the bed, then eased the sheets away from Lex’s hips to reveal his straining erection. Dante licked the tip, causing Lex to moan and buck his hips again. Dante smiled at his younger lover, pressing one leg flat against the bed and hooking the other over his shoulder so that the camera could get a good shot as he continued to kiss and lick Lex’s dick.

            “Oh god!” Lex moaned, thrashing his head from side to side. “I can’t take this! Please, please do something!” Lex begged.

            “Is my lover not happy with his kisses?” Dante asked teasingly.

            “More! Please, I need more!”

            “Whatever my lover wants,” Dante responded, taking the whole of Lex into his mouth in one swift motion, causing Lex to scream and double over in pleasure. Dante pressed him back down to the bed, never letting Lex’s member slip from his mouth. Lex thrashed his head and fisted the sheets, but Dante moved slowly, only making Lex more aroused and nowhere closer to orgasm. Lex tried to thrust his hips up, but Dante only used the movement to cradle Lex’s pelvis so that he was more exposed to the camera. When Lex whined again, Dante let his length slip from his mouth, running his tongue down Lex’s length, over his testicles, and finally to circle and prod at his entrance. Lex gave an aborted scream, shivering at the strange sensation as Dante thrust the tip of his tongue inside of Lex.

            The fact that Dante was no longer paying attention to Lex’s cock did nothing to diminish its hardness as Dante explored Lex first with his tongue and then with a probing finger. Dante wanted to make sure Lex wasn’t too sore to continue, but from the way Lex cried out as a second finger joined the first and threw his legs open, practically begging for more, Dante had to assume it had been fright more than actual pain that had caused the blonde boy’s earlier reaction. Carefully, Dante inserted a third finger. Already wet from Sparks’ lube and Dante’s own saliva, Lex’s hole eagerly accepted another intrusion and Lex moaned, although Dante doubted the boy knew exactly how far he was stretched now.

            “Are you ready for more?” Dante asked in careful, quiet tones. Lex nodded, a blush cross his cheeks and the heated look in his eyes telling just how much he was affected.

            “Yes, please,” he begged, and was surprised even at himself. He’d never known it could feel like this, never dreamed he’d have a lover this passionate.

            “Put your arms around my shoulders,” Dante instructed, pulling Lex up so that he was sitting in Dante’s lap, the camera able to see the line of Dante’s cock as it disappeared into Lex’s body. Lex wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck, pressing his face into the other man’s shoulder. Lex tensed as the head of Dante’s cock pressed against his entrance with practiced ease, but Dante stilled instead of thrusting.

            “Let yourself down whenever you’re ready,” Dante instructed, and it was only then that Lex realized that Dante was letting him control the pace. Feeling a little more relaxed, Lex gave a tentative thrust downward, and the feeling of Dante’s cock sliding into his body sent waves of pleasure rolling through him. Excitedly, he dropped down, only to stop when his body protested the sudden intrusion.

            “Not so fast,” Dante cautioned, catching Lex’s hips and stalling him. “Let yourself adjust.” And then he rolled his hips, giving several smaller thrusts that made Lex moan once again. Slowly, Dante let Lex settle until he was seated on his lap, fully impaled.

            “Are you ready for the real fun?”

            “Please,” Lex begged, too desperate to be proud. Dante smiled and lifted Lex by his hips, dropping him back down onto Dante’s cock. Lex cried out, clinging to Dante’s shoulders as he was lifted and dropped, Dante’s cock pounding into him. After only a handful of thrusts, it was too much. Lex’s back arched and he screamed, spurting semen all over Dante’s chest.

            “That’s unexpected,” Dante thought to himself, trying to conceal his surprise from the camera. It was highly unusual for an actor to come from anal stimulation alone, let alone on his first time. But it only reinforced Dante’s belief that Lex needed to continue at his company. There was a lot of call for actors who could get off from anal stimulation, and extremely few that could actually manage it. Lex would be an invaluable asset once trained.

            Lex sagged bonelessly against Dante and Dante stilled for a moment to let Lex recover. Panting against Dante’s shoulder, Lex felt his head spin with pleasure. He’d never felt anything that intense before, never thought it could feel that good.

            “We’re not done yet,” Dante cautioned, running his tongue along Lex’s jawline. “You ready for something harder?”

            But Lex was beyond words and could only nod against Dante’s shoulder. He didn’t protest when Dante lifted him off his cock and put him on his knees, dropping his face to the mattress and presenting his ass without hesitation. He moaned as Dante took hold of his ass, parting his cheeks to expose his wet, pink hole. Lex moaned as Dante pressed inside of him, his cock pressing in deeper at this new angle. As Dante sped up, pounding Lex’s ass as Lex thrashed and moaned beneath him. Lex’s cock was soon taking a renewed interest, rising once again as Dante’s movements sent waves of pleasure to Lex’s groin.

            Dante wanted to drag it out, for the sake of the filming as much as for himself, but he knew Lex was getting tired. So when Lex’s hands reached for his own cock again, Dante helped guide them to grasp his member, letting Lex thrust into his palm. And when Dante felt the tremors in Lex’s body that meant he was about to come, he thrust wildly and found his own release while Lex was screaming in climax.

            And this particular climax, out of all the hundreds of scenes that he had played in, was so sharp and overwhelming that he almost forgot to hold Lex up and open to let the camera get a shot of his semen-splattered body. After several minutes of panting, Dante pulled back, holding Lex’s hips up so that his wet, gaping hole was exposed to the camera. And when they finally finished the last moments and filming and Dante arose from the mattress, it was to be met with applause from the rest of the cast.

            “Still haven’t lost it!” the cameraman hooted as another aide came over with a towel and a bottle of water.

            But when Dante turned to Lex, who was still lying face down on the bed, he realized that something was wrong. Instead of recovering, Lex was still panting, his face pale and his breath labored.

            “Shit!” Dante cursed, rolling Lex over and sitting him up against the pillows. “Lex? Can you hear me?” Dante asked as Lex’s eyelashes fluttered.

            “’M okay,” Lex assured, his voice slurred. “Just a little… overwhelmed.”

            Dante’s went to Lex’s forehead and found that the younger man was overheated. Quickly opening the bottle of water, Dante dumped the contents over Lex’s head. Lex surged forward with a squeal, but Dante grabbed his shoulder before he could fall out of the bed.

            “Let’s get you in the back and I’ll help you settle before the next scene,” Dante soothed. Some of the color had already returned to Lex’s face as he rapidly cooled, but Dante wanted to make sure his new star was healthy before he started filming again. Lex nodded and Dante took his arm, helping him slowly to his feet. “Everyone else, reset for the next scene while I get Ice settled. When I come back, we’ll start the scene with Ace and Imp.”

            Lex was still tingling with pleasure as he rose, but his head was foggy and his body felt weak. The cold water had helped a bit, but Lex knew he was feverish and doubted that he could have made it to the green room on his own. He faded in and out as Dante led him back to the locker room, patiently helping Lex into the shower and cleaning the residue of their scene off of his body. He guided Lex into a robe and settled him on the couch, giving him an apple and a bottle of water with strict instructions to finish both. Dante quickly donned new clothes as Lex at the apple, checking him one last time before he returned to the stage to direct the next set of scenes.

Lex sighed and leaned back against the couch, feeling exhausted but still better than he had in some time. And despite the bright lights overhead and the echoes of other scenes, Lex found himself slipping to sleep.

            When the lights went out several hours later, Lex awoke, startled and confused.

            “Hey!” he yelped, nearly falling off the narrow couch. Lex groaned, aches making themselves known throughout his body and especially his ass. The lights came back on and Lex found Dante looking at him with a puzzled stare.

            “What are you still doing here?” Dante asked. “The others all left hours ago. It’s nearly four.”

            “Oh no!” Lex gasped, jumping to his feet. He realized, belatedly, that he was still nude under the robe and felt suddenly and inexplicably embarrassed. “I’ll have to wait for another bus!”

            “It’s dangerous at the bus stops this time of night,” Dante replied. He looked tired, but his eyes were still warm and comforting. “Get dressed and I’ll drive you home. But you’ll have to be more careful next time.”

            Nodding gratefully, Lex scrambled to get his clothes back on as Dante disappeared to finish locking up. They met several minutes later at the back door and Dante provided Lex with some aspirin, which he gratefully swallowed dry. Exiting into the parking lot, Dante looked confused for several seconds before cursing while looking at the slim motorcycle parked in his space.

            “I forgot I let Bear take my car. I’ll be careful, but this isn’t exactly the ride I wanted to give you tonight,” Dante admitted, offering Lex a helmet. Lex cringed just a bit looking at the bike, but the aches in his body were already starting to fade and the thought of being so close to Dante again was enticing. Lex accepted the helmet, fastening it and slipping onto the bike behind Dante, his body naturally conforming to the other man’s. Dante smiled as he revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot, liking the feel of Lex at his back.

            And as they sped down the road in the predawn light, Lex couldn’t help but feel like things were finally looking up for him.


End file.
